The present invention relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 6-151890 (filed on Jul. 4, 1994), 6-155535 (filed on Jul. 7, 1994), 7-94623 (filed on Apr. 20, 1995), 7-94624 (filed on Apr. 20, 1995) and 7-94625 (filed on Apr. 20, 1995), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable endoscope system in which a unit for supplying illuminating light to an illuminating light guide is detachably attached to an endoscope control part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable endoscope system has a light-emitting device for illumination which is provided in an endoscope control part. In general, an illuminating light supply unit which contains a miniature bulb and a dry battery is attached to the control part.
Accordingly, when the endoscope system is dipped in a disinfectant, it is likely that the disinfectant will enter the inside of the endoscope, causing electrical and mechanical failures. For this reason, it is not easy to sufficiently wash and disinfect the endoscope after use. However, if washing and disinfection of the endoscope are insufficient, there is a fear that bacteria and viruses may be transmitted from one patient to another through the contaminated endoscope.